Sorpresas
by Kary G
Summary: Despues de algun tiempo Tomoyo regresa a Tomoeda, pero que pasa cuando una persona de su pasado aparece en su vida? E
1. Chapter 1

**Sorpresas**

**Por: Kary G.**

_**N/A: Bueno pues me voy a aventar este fic en español. Todas mis historias han sido en ingles [no de Card Captor Sakura] por lo mismo que me sale natural la inspiración y con español es un poquitín mas difícil pero tratare. **_

El vehiculo se detuvo, sacando dinero de su bolso le pago al taxista y con un 'gracias' descendió de este para empezar su camino. La joven de tez blanca y ojos amatista no pudo esconder su sonrisa al ver su ciudad natal Tomoeda. Camino por un hermoso parque hasta pasar un pequeño puente. Ese puente que solía caminar con su amiga Sakura Kinomoto.

Todo a su alrededor estaba igual, nada había cambiado. Siguió su camino y pudo distinguir una hermosa mansión que no estaba cuando ayudo a su amiga a recolectar la última carta 'La Esperanza', pero si la mansión de Eriol fue destruida.

Una ola de ira la invadió _¿_Quien puede estar viviendo en esa casa? Su mirada se perdió en aquella mansión por tercera vez. Aquella grande casona tenía un toque diferente a las demás. Tenía un toque Ingles. Jardines grandes y llenos de diferentes flores exóticas, grandes árboles, una hermosa fuente en el centro del jardín. Parecía.. No, esa casa era un castillo. Grandes ventanales, si era un castillo.

Por alguna extraña razón su mano empujo lentamente la reja que rodeaba la mansión y para su sorpresa estaba abierta. La puerta emitió un chillido. "Eres una tonta," se dijo a si misma. Su mente trato de sacar cualquier excusa que dar al propietario si es que salía a ver quien había llegado, pero para su sorpresa nadie acudió a darle la bienvenida.

Tomoyo dejo sus maletas en el jardín y hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. Se sentía atraída a esa casona y necesitaba saber el porque. La joven sabia que estaba mal pero esta vez su curiosidad pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad. Puso su mano en la perilla y la giro, la puerta se abrió y ella entro cerrando la puerta con una suavidad.

Al entrar la recibió un olor a lavanda y una hermosa mesa de centro con unas rosas rojas que emitían un hermoso olor que a la vez se combinaba con la lavanda en ese lugar. Detrás de la mesa casi a un metro unas escaleras que en el centro de estas salían dos caminos. No subió a los cuartos pero se imaginaba que cada escalera era para llegar a los diferentes cuartos en la parte alta.

Camino hacia su lado izquierdo y encontró una enorme cocina. Los utensilios muy costosos y el piso era de un mármol blanco. Salio de ese lugar y camino hacia el lado contrario y encontró un estudio enorme. En el centro del estudio estaba un hermoso piano negro y detrás de este un ventanal cubierto por cortinas rojas. Al lado izquierdo un escritorio con una laptop y lámpara, algunos papeles desordenados. Y a su lado derecho muchos libros, se veían antiguos lo que le daba a ese lugar mucho misterio.

Su mirada se enfoco en el piano y avanzo tocando una tecla. Silencio total a su alrededor. No percatándose que una persona la observaba, los labios del extraño formaron una sonrisa sabiendo que había logrado que aquella mujer entrara.

Tomoyo se sentó en el pequeño banco y empezó a tocar el piano creando una hermosa melodía. Extrañaba demasiado la música, desde que la joven decidió irse a los Estados Unidos para terminar su curso de Modelaje se olvido del canto, pero en el fondo sabia que su voz funcionaria igual..Eso lo sabría en pocos segundos.. Siguió tocando el piano y su voz lleno el estudio.

_I've been searching for my place  
Finding my way home now I'm looking at your face  
And I don't feel so alone  
Never knew I'd find you_

_Don't break my heart  
Don't walk away  
Don't leave me lonely  
Running in place  
Waited so long  
To be here right now  
Sometimes things work out  
Don't ask me how  
Don't break my heart_

_I watch the shadows walk the street  
Nothing was enough now I'm closer to complete  
Not trying to be tough  
Never knew I'd find you_

_Don't break my heart  
Don't walk away  
Don't leave me lonely  
Running in place  
Waited so long  
To be here right now  
Sometimes things work out  
Don't ask me how  
Don't break my heart_

_Don't break my heart  
Don't walk away  
Don't leave me lonely  
Running in place  
Waited so long  
To be here right now  
Sometimes things work out  
Don't ask me how  
Don't break my heart_

_Don't break my heart  
Don't break my heart_

Un aplauso hizo que Tomoyo saltara e inmediatamente se volteara a ver a la persona que aplaudía. Un joven de 25 años con tez blanca igual que ella y unos ojos azules…o eran negros? Una mezcla entre esos dos colores lo hacía ver casi como un zafiro. Sus gafas, su pelo….sus labios. "Bienvenida a Tomoeda mi querida Tomoyo,"

Tomoyo palideció un poco al conocer de quien se trataba. "_¿_Eriol?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

****Continuara****

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo…. Iba a ser un songfic pero otra idea vino a mi mente jeje xD así que por favor dejen reviews.. Les gusto? Debo agregar mas? Que pasara ahora que Tomoyo se encontró con el apuesto Eriol después de algunos años. La canción que use en este capitulo se llama "Don't break my heart" de Emmy Rossum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorpresas  
Capitulo 2**

**Por: Kary G.**

**A/N: Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Que bueno que les esta gustando la historia. Muchas gracias a mi amiga **_**Ninde_Elhenair**_** que me ayudo muchooo en este capitulo y con el rumbo hacia donde iba esta historia. Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi. Se me olvidaba el Disclaimer!**

**Dislcaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de CCS, ni las canciones tampoco!  
**

Tomoyo palideció un poco al conocer de quien se trataba. "¿Eriol?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. La joven se levanto del pequeño banquito y corrió a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia. "Que alegría verte," le dijo al oji-azul.

"Lo mismo digo Tomoyo," Se quedaron unos minutos abrazados. Tomoyo se sintió tan segura en los brazos de aquel apuesto ingles.

"Pero ¿Cuanto llevas aquí en Tomoeda? La ultima vez que te vi fue cuando éramos solo unos chiquillos," soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar esta ultima palabra.

"Llevo dos meses," contesto Eriol.

"Sakura no me dijo que estabas en Tomoeda—por…" No termino lo que iba decir mirando a Eriol.

Eriol rió al darse cuenta que la joven amatista había captado el mensaje. "Sorpresa,"

Ambos jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves toques a la puerta del estudio en el que se encontraban. La puerta se abrió y una joven de pelo castaño con ojos del mismo color entro al lugar, depositando las maletas de la joven amatista a un lado.

"Nakuru!" Tomoyo se acerco a abrazarla. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron mientras reían.

"Aww Tomoyo! Como has cambiado! Bella desde que eras una niña de 12 anos y ayudabas a la señorita Sakura a capturar las cartas Clow," Tomoyo desvío su mirada sonrojándose ante el comentario de Nakuru. "Por favor toma asiento,"

Tomoyo hizo lo que Nakuru le pidió. "Gracias," agradeció una vez mas tomando la taza que la mujer depositaba en sus manos.

Nakuru después de repartir el te caliente se sentó al lado de Tomoyo. "Cuéntanos por favor. ¿Que paso después de que nosotros decidimos regresar a Inglaterra?"

"Termine la preparatoria junto con Sakura y decidí irme a Estados Unidos para empezar una carrera y decidí el modelaje. La compañía con la que trabajo me mando para acá a realizar una pasarela y me encantaría que tanto ustedes como Sakura y Shaoran estén ahí,"

"¡Claro que si iremos! ¿Verdad Eriol?" Nakuru enfoco su mirada a su primo.

"Así es," El timbre de la casona se escucho y Nakuru se levanto para ver quien era. Tomoyo tomo la taza entre sus manos y tomo un poco del líquido caliente. Puso la taza de nuevo en el pequeño plato. Los ojos de la joven se concentraron en una enorme foto situada en aquel estudio. En esta foto se encontraba una pareja muy feliz en medio de ellos un hermoso bebe. La pareja se veía tan feliz en aquella foto. La tristeza lleno su ser en esos segundos que no paso desapercibida por el joven.

"¿Pasa algo?" Al escuchar la voz de Eriol rápidamente salio de ese trance en el que estaba y con una sonrisa lo negó.

"No pasa nada," respondió. Eriol sabiendo que había algo mas que estaba causando esa tristeza a la amatista, decidió preguntar una vez mas pero no pudo hacerlo ya que una pareja entro al estudio.

Una joven de piel blanca, pelo castaño hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, a su lado un joven con cabello castaño al igual que la chica y unos ojos color ámbar. "Sakura! Shaoran!" Se levanto a abrazarlos riendo como si le hubiera obsequiado el mejor regalo del mundo.

"Que bueno que estés aquí Tomoyo!" Sakura le dijo a su amiga. Un pequeño muñequito dorado salio del bolso que llevaba la joven y con una felicidad la misma que su ama se acerco a la cara de Tomoyo y con sus pequeños bracitos la abrazo.

"¡Tomoyito! ¡Que bueno que estés aquí!," la felicidad podía verse tanto en Kerberos como en su ama.

Shaoran miro a Kero. "¿Que haces aquí peluchito?" Kero se volteo y empezó a alegar con Shaoran.

"Óyeme mocoso! ¿Que te pasa?" Tomoyo y Eriol rieron al ver que ciertas cosas no cambian entre ellas las peleas de Shaoran y Kero.

"¡Ya basta Kero!" Sakura regaño a la pequeña criaturita. Kero no tuvo otra opción más que cerrar la boca.

Un hombre de 45 años se encontraba sentado en un hermoso sofá negro, enfrente de el una pequeña laptop. Su mirada enfocada a una fotografía de una hermosa joven. Tanto tiempo había pasado y la belleza de aquella joven aumentaba con los días. Si tan solo pudiera verla, pero sabia que la madre de esta se lo iba a impedir y estaba casi seguro que la joven no le permitiría compartir su vida con la de ella.

El hombre tomo una copa y la lleno con un poco de tequila sintiendo el líquido claro quemar su garganta levemente. Después, abrió otro programa en su computador y altero la foto haciendo que pareciera el estar a un lado de la joven sonriendo y abrazándola. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira, maldito el día en el que accedió a seguir lo que su ex - esposa le propuso. Cerro la laptop y con su puño golpeo la pequeña mesa de vidrio. Los vidrios cayeron a la lujosa alfombra tiñendo los pequeños pedazos cristalinos de un rojo intenso, de su sangre que corría sin parar.

*****  
**Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de una exquisita comida hecha por Nakuru. Sus risas llenaron aquel cuarto.

"¡..Claro que si lo recuerdo!" Shaoran comento riendo. Al recordar como su amigo de la infancia le decía una y otra vez que amaba a Sakura y en respuesta el Shaoran se sonrojaba, lo mismo pasaba cuando Tomoyo se lo recordaba.

"Yo creo que ya deben casarse." Eriol dijo en voz alta atrayendo la mirada de los castaños. Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol.

"Yo opino lo mismo," Esto hizo que de lo rojo que estaban sus caras pasaran a un morado intenso. Eriol y Tomoyo se divertían tanto haciéndole eso a esos dos.

Shaoran miro su reloj. "Creo que nosotros nos retiramos. Son las 9:00 pm y le prometí a tu hermano que estarías temprano en tu casa," dijo esto a su novia. Kero quien estaba entrándole duro a los postres volteo a ver a Shaoran.

"Yo creo que si nos vamos," dijo Sakura se paro de su asiento siendo seguida por Shaoran y Kero. Aliviada que rápidamente cambiaron de tema. Eriol y Tomoyo los acompañaron a la entrada y se despidieron. Estos subieron a un carro negro y en unos segundo Shaoran prendió el automóvil.

Sakura bajo el vidrio. "No te preocupes Tomoyo, tu madre sabe que estas aquí," y con una sonrisa se despidió mientras el carro se perdía en la distancia.

"Que planeado se lo tenían," Eriol al escuchar el comentario de Tomoyo le dio como respuesta una sonrisa inocente.

******  
**Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran. "Estoy tan feliz de haber visto a Tomoyo,"

"Yo también Sakura. Estoy seguro que Hiragizawa era el mas feliz," al mencionar a este ultimo hizo que Sakura no entendiera su comentario. Pasaron unos minutos tratando de descifrar lo que su novio había dicho.

"Tu crees que Eriol le….." no termino lo que iba decir viendo a Shaoran sonreír.

"Si, si lo creo. Aquellas mirada que se daban uno a otro," Shaoran detuvo el carro. "Son las mismas mirada que tu y yo nos dábamos antes de convertirnos en pareja,"

Sakura se acerco a Shaoran besándolo con aquella suavidad y aquel amor que solo Sakura podía. Los ojos de la joven tenían un brillo especial que hacían que Shaoran la amara cada día más. "Te amo Shaoran,"

"Yo te amo mas Sakura," tomando el rostro de la joven y besándola de la misma forma.

Ambos jóvenes entraron de nuevo a la mansión y se dirigieron al estudio y una vez mas Eriol pudo notar como Tomoyo se concentraba en aquel hermoso retrato.

"Me dirás que es lo que tienes o tendré que adivinar," Eriol la miro tomando su delicada mano dándole un pequeño apretón.

Tomoyo sintió como una sensación invadió su cuerpo, una sensación que no podía explicar, cada vez que su mirada se concentraba en aquel Ingles su corazón latía mas rápido y sentía como las palabras no fluían tan bien como ella quisiera. Y esos labios que le gritaba que se unieran con los suyos.

"Es solo que… me recuerda a mi padre es todo. Suena tonto pero a pesar de no conocerlo…" Bajo su mirada por pena a que Eriol viera sus ojos inundados en lagrimas.

Eriol levanto el mentón de la joven y limpio una de sus lágrimas. "No, no suena tonto. Se que lo extrañas. Tranquila mi amatista, todo va a estar bien," Beso la frente de la joven, acercándola a su pecho y envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos. Tomoyo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol. Su corazón latía a mil por horas mientras que Eriol estaba tan tranquilo. Al escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Eriol, ella se calmo un poco.

Eriol empezó a tararear una canción e hizo que Tomoyo fijara su mirada en el. "Recuerdas aquella vez que te ayude a ensayar en el salón de primaria," Ella asintió con su cabeza. "No eh podido olvidar tu hermosa voz, a pesar de todos estos años, y cuando te encontré cantando. Realmente eres un ángel,"

Tomoyo se sonrojo. "Porque no vuelves a tocar el piano como aquella ocasión."

Eriol rodeo su cintura con su brazo derecho acercándola mas a el y le susurro al oído, "Me encantaría," mandando escalofríos que corrieron por la espalda de la joven modelo. "..Pero no seria lo mismo tocar y no escuchar a nadie cantar. ¿Porque no me acompañas?"

Eriol toco algunas teclas de aquel piano. En ese momento recordó como en la primaria cada vez que tenían coro el se paraba y tocaba una canción en el viejo piano de la clase, tanto el como Tomoyo sabían de que canción se trataba. Gracias a su clase de teatro ambos conocieron aquella película y gracias a esa película pudieron conocer esa canción que quedo grabada en sus mentes.

Los dedos del oji-azul siguieron jugando con las teclas del piano, siguió tocando y empezó a cantar.

_**ERIOL**_

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you..._

Tomoyo lo miro un poco sorprendida ya que nunca había escuchado a Eriol cantar. Su voz era hermosa no solamente cuando hablaba pero cuando cantaba también.

**TOMOYO  
**_Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

**ERIOL  
**_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you_

**TOMOYO  
**_All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me_

**ERIOL  
**_Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you_

**TOMOYO**_  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you_

Tomoyo se sentó al lado de Eriol apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**_**  
**__Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning_

**TOMOYO**_**  
**__Say you love me..._

**ERIOL**_**  
**__You know I do..._

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**_**  
**__Love me - that's all I ask of you_

Eriol acerco sus labio besando suavemente a Tomoyo, ese beso que contenía muchas emociones, lo que sentían, lo que tanto tiempo esperaron a que pasara y ahora estaba pasando. Eriol tomo a Tomoyo en sus brazos, la beso con más intensidad y la abrazo por detrás, sus brazos rodearon su cintura haciendo que la espalda de la joven se apoyara en el pecho del oji-azul...

**ERIOL & TOMOYO**  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you...

Ella se volteo de tal forma que estaba de frente. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Eriol y lo volvió a besar. Era tanto el miedo años atrás para Tomoyo enamorarse, era un miedo que no podía alejar de su corazón, pero al tener a Eriol frente a ella y besándolo ese miedo se esfumo. Amaba a ese hombre y esta vez no iba a dejar que el miedo ni nadie le impidieran ser feliz.

**A/N: WOWW! Que les pareció ese beso entre E&T muy romántico diría yo! xD Tomoyo suertudota! Jeje. Siempre que haya una escena verán una canción… no siempre pero es que esta canción esta hermosa y tenia que agregarle algo y que mejor que esa canción.**

Solamente con escuchar las palabras de la canción… "Ámame...es todo lo que te pido" Creo que también se preguntaran por que en la canción se menciona el nombre "Christine" bueno es que esta canción es de la película **El Fantasma de la Opera** [siendo Christine y Raoul los personajes principales en la película]. Si se van a YouTube y la buscan como: **The Phantom Of The Opera - All I Ask Of You** la encontraran, escúchenla y se darán cuenta que esta hermosaaaa y que de nuevo la canta Emmy Rossum [soy super fan de ella =P]

**_Por ultimo gracias a: Ninde_ELhenair, __Boggartt__, __Amizumi Hiwatari__, __cainat06__, __Tommy Hiiragizawa__, __Lady Luna Andrews_**_ por sus reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorpresas  
Capitulo 3**

**Por: Kary G.**

**N/A: Disculpen por no actualizar la historia pero eh estado súper ocupada con la Universidad. Espero sus reviews =)**

Después de tanto tiempo al fin el zafiro y la amatista se fusionaron en aquel delicado y suave beso. Era una sensación perfecta para los dos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Tomoyo, paso su mano tocando la mejilla de su amado. Todavía era algo difícil de creer, todavía ella esperaba a que alguien la hiciera despertar de aquel sueño.

"Tengo que irme," Tomoyo tomo su bolsa que reposaba en una esquina del estudio donde se encontraban todas las maletas.

"Te llevare" y con eso tomaron las maletas y se dirigieron al carro, rumbo a casa de la joven.

Los dos esperaron hasta que el mayordomo terminara de meter las maletas a la casa. Sonomi Daidouji no se encontraba en esos momentos, dándoles un poco de tiempo los jóvenes de despedirse.

"Antes de que me vaya. Quiero darte algo," Eriol dijo sacando de su bolsillo una hermosa cajita hecha de terciopelo con un hermoso color azul profundo como sus ojos. Las manos de la modelo tomaron aquella cajita.

Dentro de su mente trataba de adivinar que podía ser lo, hasta que la abrió. Dentro se encontraba una hermosa cadenita hecha de plata pura, en la pequeña almohadilla de la caja se encontraba un dije en forma de corazón una mitad del pequeño corazón estaba compuesta por zafiro mientras que la otra mitad era una amatista.

Tomoyo no sabia que decir. Aquel dije era tan hermoso, que la dejo sin palabras. Eriol al ver que su novia no podía hablar, el decidió hacerlo. "Este dije perteneció al mago Clow, por alguna razón llego a manos de mi abuela y 4 años antes de que mi abuela materna falleciera me lo obsequio. Me hizo prometer que se lo daría a aquella mujer que conquistara mi corazón, y tu mi querida Tomoyo es lo que hiciste,"

"No se que decir. Yo – esta hermoso," Eriol saco la cadena de la cajita y le coloco el fino collar.

Eriol se alejo un poco contemplando aquel collar. Acerco sus labios a los oídos de la joven susurrándole. "Te ves hermosa,"

Tomoyo le respondió al igual que el susurrando al oído. "Muchas gracias amor,"

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la Sra. Daidouji. Sonomi casi corriendo llego abrazando a su hija. Eriol se separo un poco dándoles espacio a las dos mujeres.

"Mama. ¿Recuerdas a Eriol Hiragizawa? Estudiamos en la primaria y después se fue a Inglaterra,"

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Es un gusto verlo joven Hiragizawa," Eriol tomo la mano de Sonomi.

"Lo mismo digo Sra. Daidouji. Bueno creo que tengo que irme, fue un gusta verla. Nos vemos mañana Tomoyo," esto el ultimo lo dijo abrazando a la joven. "Con permiso," dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su coche y ponerlo en marcha. Tomoyo lo siguió con la mirada hasta el carro desapareció en las tinieblas de la noche.

"Cuéntame hija…" Sonomi empezó la plática, ambas entrando a la casa.

******  
**En el momento que la puerta principal de la residencia Hiragizawa se cerró las preguntas por parte de Nakuru empezaron a asaltar los oídos de Eriol.

"¿Se lo diste? ¿Que te dijo? ¿Le gusto? ¿Te lo aventó por la cabeza? ¿Lloro? Se quedo sin palabras? Vamos Eriol di algo no me dejes hablando sola y adivinando a la vez,"

Eriol soltó una carcajada. "¿Terminaste? Si le di el collar en pocas palabras le encanto," Eriol sonrío al ver la reacción que la joven tenia en su rostro.

Sus grandes ojos se llenaron de estrellitas. "Awww que bueno que le haya gustado. Ya era hora que abrieran su corazón los dos! Créeme que si no lo hacían iba a…" Eriol la miro.

"Así que estuviste espiándonos," Al escuchar a Eriol decir eso. Nakuru jugueteó con sus dedos.

"Amo, recuerde que para lo único que es buena Nakuru es para espiar a la gente," la falsa identidad de Spinnel-Sun se acerco hasta llegar y sentarse en el hombro de su amo.

"Nadie pidió tu opinión Spinel, porque no mejor te callas!" le reclamo tomando al pequeño de tal manera que no estaba reposando en los hombros de Eriol, tomo un dulce de su bolsa y se lo introdujo en su pequeña boquita tratando de que se atragantara con este. Eriol solamente movió su cabeza y camino hasta su cuarto a descansar y a soñar en su amada amatista.

******  
**"Así que iniciaste una relación de noviazgo con el joven Hiragizawa," Sonomi cuestiono a su hija. Tomoyo asintió.

"Así es madre, si vieras lo felices que estamos el uno con el otro," sus manos tocaron por octava vez aquel collar que adornaba su cuello.

"No tienes que decírmelo. Al verlos juntos pude percatarme de eso,"

"Esa misma felicidad que sentiste cuando mi padre estuvo contigo," su mirada fija hacia su madre y con un tono serio pregunto. "¿Porque nos dejo mi padre?"

¿Como contestar a esa pregunta? ¿Como? Tomo aire y se armo de valor. "Tomoyo, tu padre y yo nos amábamos la gente lo podía ver, pero tu padre se volvió alcohólico, tanto era su vicio por el alcohol que llego a levantarme la mano en repetidas ocasiones." Los ojos de Sonomi se inundaron de lagrimas, tomo otra bocanada de aire y siguió hablando. "Recuerdo que estaba en el cuarto. Te tenía en mis brazos solamente tenias 6 meses de nacida y tu padre entro tomado reclamándome que porque la cena no estaba servida. Te deje en tu cuna y en ese momento que volteé a verlo su mano se conecto con mi mejilla," Las lagrimas de Tomoyo corrían amargamente por sus mejillas.

El silencio se apodero de las dos mujeres, cada una en sus propios pensamientos. "Al día siguiente le pedí el divorcio y después de tres largos meses lo firmo. Se fue y nunca ha puesto pie en esta casa. Tomoyo, si guarde esto durante todo este tiempo fue para no hacerte sufrir," Tomoyo asintió.

"Es tarde, necesito descansar," se levanto del sofá y se fue a su cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto no pudo contener los sollozos que la ahogaban. ¿Que era lo que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Acaso era ira? ¿Tristeza? ¿Las dos cosas? Por una parte entendió las razones que orillo a su madre a dejar a su padre, pero entonces... ¿Porque se sentía así? ¿Donde estaba su padre? ¿Porque no la busco después de todo este tiempo? ¿Es que acaso no sentía nada por ella? ¿Por su hija?

Sonomi se levanto y subió las escaleras. Llego al cuarto de Tomoyo decidida a entrar pero se detuvo sabiendo que no era lo mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorpresas  
Capitulo 4  
****Por: Kary G.**

****Al día siguiente**  
**

Los pájaros cantaban con una alegría y los rayos del sol entraron por el gran ventanal de aquel cuarto en la que una joven dormía placidamente. Después de unos minutos la amatista dejo que su mirada se concentrara en el techo de su alcoba. No sabía que hacer o que pensar. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha para comer con sus amigos de la infancia y terminar de hacer algunas llamadas a la agencia de modelaje en la que trabajaba.

El día pasó demasiado rápido y para su sorpresa la joven Daidouji disfruto aquel momento con sus amigos pero disfruto mas estar con él. Los 4 jóvenes se encontraban sentados en aquel viejo parque en el que solían acompañar a Sakura a capturar las cartas Clow. Sakura miro a su amiga y con una gran sonrisa pregunto.

"Tomoyo ¿Estas nerviosa por la pasarela?"

"Es extraño… eh estado en muchas pasarelas pero está en particular me pone un poco nerviosa,"

"Todo saldrá bien," el joven castaño le dejo saber dándole un pequeño apretón.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shaoran. Todo saldrá bien." Eriol beso la frente de su novia provocando una sonrisa.

Tomoyo miro su reloj percatándose que era tiempo de ir a casa a realizar algunas llamadas telefónicas. "Tengo que irme. Quede en hacer unas llamadas telefónicas a la agencia de modelaje y reunirme con algunas personas para arreglar algunos detalles de la ropa que usare, etc."

"Te acompaño," Eriol se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentado. Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de Sakura y Shaoran. Eriol abrió la puerta de su coche para Tomoyo y espero a que estuviera cómoda para cerrar la puerta. Camino hacia el otro lado y abrió la puerta subiéndose y cerrándola iniciando el carro. Mientras sus amigos no dejaban de sonreír.

Tomoyo entro a su casa y con Eriol se dirigió a la sala al escuchar dos voces una de ella era de su madre.

Tomoyo saludo a su madre y volteo a ver a otra persona mujer alta, pelo rojo, ojos grises de unos 30 años. "Señorita Tomoyo. Buenas tardes mi nombre es Kasumi se que debí de esperar su llamada pero estaba cerca de su casa y traigo una parte del vestuario,"

"Buenas tardes Kasumi, no se preocupe. Le presento a mi novio Eriol Hiragizawa."

"Mucho gusto Eriol," estirando la mano, el joven la tomo y se presento una vez más con la joven. La pareja tomo asiento en el sofá y escuchaba atentamente a lo que Kasumi le decía a Tomoyo, después de ponerse de acuerdo Kasumi le mostro dos vestido uno era strapless color lavanda, largo y el segundo era de un color aqua, ambos vestidos tenia pedrería resaltando la belleza de la joven.

"Te veras hermosa en esa pasarela,"

******  
**la mirada de aquel hombre se concentraba en un álbum de fotos que sostenía sus manos, su mano reposo en aquel grande y viejo libro donde tenia los únicos recuerdos de su vida.

Empezó a mirar cada foto, desde su boda con Sonomi, el nacimiento de su hija, el hombre se pudo percatar de algo en cada una de esas fotos… felicidad. Felicidad por aquellas dos mujeres que ahora no se encontraban en su vida. Todo por su vicio…

_****  
Liu Daidouji cerró la puerta de aquella mansión a la que llamaba casa. Camino tambaleándose hacia un lado gracias a la sobredosis de alcohol que corría por sus venas. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaba su hija. _

_Al abrir la puerta de su pequeña hija encontró a su esposa alimentándola y jugando. "Ya llegue," anuncio en voz alta a su esposa quien lo veía con cara de pocos amigos._

"_ni se te ocurra acercarte. No sé cómo puedes venir así Liu," le reclamo Sonomi._

"_Tuve una junta muy larga y tuve que firmar unos papeles y de repente me dio sed…" era una excusa muy tonta. Sonomi tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar soltar una carcajada no porque le viera lo gracioso al contrario era lo más absurdo que ah escuchado salir de los labios de su esposo._

"_No me mires así Sonomi, estoy aquí contigo y con la pequeña Tomoyo," se acerco para besar a su hija pero Sonomi la tomo en brazos y apuro sus pasos para salir del cuarto. Liu la tomo por el pelo haciendo que su esposa gritara._

"¡_Suéltame! _¡_Me estas lastimando!" grito una vez más al sentir el intenso dolor en su cabeza, mientras sostenía a la bebe de 3 meses._

"¡_Quiero ver a mi hija! Así que más vale que la pongas en la cama," la voz del hombre se volvió más fría, intimidando a Sonomi._

"_Suéltame y lo hare," la voz de Sonomi tembló un poco y se mordió el labio de nuevo, controlando el miedo que sentía y sus lagrimas que ahora inundaban sus ojos._

_Liu la soltó y rápidamente se volteo para salir de aquel cuarto pero fue until. El la tomo por el pelo y la aventó a la cama. La fuerza de Liu fue tan fuerte que Sonomi al ver que iba a caer encima de Tomoyo, soltó a la nina y esta cayó en la cama empezando a llorar. Sonomi metió sus manos al lado del cuerpo de su hija no cayendo encima de la bebe. Liu volvió a tomarla del pelo azotándola a la puerta, esta cayó al piso con un grito desgarrador._

"¡_No me vuelvas a negar ver a mi hija!" era tanta la ira que lo consumía en ese momento que empezó a golpear a Sonomi, los golpes los pudo sentir en su cabeza, y sus pies golpeaban su abdomen y su espalda, el dolor era demasiado fuerte y su cuerpo no lo soporto. _

_Liu salió del cuarto ni siquiera prestándole atención a su hija quien lloraba. Sonomi trato de levantarse y calmar a su hija por el miedo de que su esposo llegara a hacerle algún daño a la niña. Pero el dolor era demasiado, sus brazos se sentían pesados, sus ojos se cerraban… la desesperación la consumía en ese momento y trato de acercarse a su hija pero la oscuridad pudo más y perdió el conocimiento._

Cerro el libro abruptamente provocando un gran sonido y tomo un cigarrillo de su traje, lo prendió y siguió contemplando a su hija. Su ira gobernó su vida desde aquel momento que decidió alejarse de su esposa e hija, necesitaba a su hija de vuelta.

Y si Sonomi se lo impedía entonces tenía que acercarse de otra manera. La ceniza de aquel cigarro lo dejo caer en el periódico que como era de costumbre cada día compraba y leía. En ese momento sus ojos se percataron de la gran portada adornada con letras negras y una foto de una hermosa modelo. El sabia de quien se trataba… rápidamente busco la pagina en donde aquella noticia detallaba la pasarela que se llevaría acabo en dos días. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa lleno sus labios.

"si tu madre no deja verte, entonces tendré que ir a visitarte a la pasarela,"


End file.
